


Hiram’s Boy

by Misstress_of_darkness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress_of_darkness/pseuds/Misstress_of_darkness
Summary: Hiram returns to Riverdale after getting a divorce from Hermione and after a suggestion from an old friend goes after a omega. What’s Jughead going to do when his life is turned upside down?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Jughead Jones/Hiram Lodge, Sweet pea/Fangs
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry for writing this instead of updating Light In The Darkness but this was itching to be written. Leave me comments to let me know how I’m doing as this is my first Riverdale fanfic. Hope everyone is staying after during this lockdown xx

Despite how hard he worked to leave as a teenager it was oddly soothing being back in his home town, he needed to be soothed now that Hermione had divorced him and taken his daughter with her. The first few weeks after his arrival Hiram spends familiarising himself with the town once again, during the third week he attended a dinner at Thornhill manor hosted by his old high school friend Clifford Blossom. The meal was eaten around a polished wooden table that stood proudly in the middle of a grand dining room, a Sunday dinner with all the trimmings sat upon the cherry red table cloth. 

While Hiram enjoyed conversing with Clifford and Penelope about High School he found his attention drawn across the table to where the Blossom children sat, both of the twins had the same flaming red hair as their parents and Cheryl also had the most amazing features, pouting lips, pale skin, and stunning hazel eyes and the proud air that all alphas have around them. However it was not Cheryl that had caught the businessman’s curiosity but her brother Jason, who had the same looks as he sister yet slightly softer, and his very pregnant stomach which had no doubt caused a stir in town considering how rare it was for an omega to be born into an alpha family.

After the meal had finished he and Clifford sat together in the manors office, drinking bourbon and smoking cigarettes. “As I’m sure you've have noticed old friend, my boy has gotten himself into a difficult situation” he paused as he took a drag from his cigarette “the oldest Cooper girl, Polly, is the father much to the joy of her parents.” Clifford chuckled as he sipped his drink, it was odd for a mated omega to be living at home especially in a small town like this. Hiram expressed this which made Clifford chuckle again, this time though it was darker “Alice was furious when she found out so she sent the girl away to her aunt in Texas, poor Jason was heartbroken and tried to go after her. Thank god for my Cheryl, she talked him down and convinced him to keep the babies when they are born. That’s another five months away mind” 

This surprised Hiram, due to the size of his stomach he had assumed, wrongly it seems, that he was in his eighth or ninth month although ‘babies’ did explain it. “Another set of twins for the family then Cliff? That’s five generations now isn't it?” he asked while downing his glass. The Blossom man poured his friend another drink and smiled “No no not quite, triplets two boys and a girl. It’s enough Blossom heirs to mean that Cheryl doesn't have to have any. She’s a brilliant girl, picked up all the trade secrets and is fit to take over the company when I step down, but when it comes to mates she’s never showed any interest and now I suppose she doesn't have to.”

Pausing while he finished his cigarette and loosened his tie “I have no love for the Jones family as you well know old friend” It was Hiram who laughed now, remembering how in school Clifford beat FP Jones down at every chance he got. “But I did have some concerns about forcing Cheryl to take the boy as a mate, as the only other omega apart from Jason in town he was the only option to ensure the Blossom line. It’s saved me a headache to be truthful, both of the teens were dead against it.” 

Once again Hiram’s interest was peaked, “I wasn't aware that FP had a son, or that he was still a free man. From what I remember he joined that gang of thugs on the other side of the tracks, claiming of course that it was all for dear old dad. Protection from daddy more like, that’s if the black eyes and broken bones where anything to go by.” Clifford opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the grandfather clock striking 10 

“He surprised everyone by not getting locked up for drugs dealing I’ll tell you that, his boy Forsythe Pendleton III is sixteen though if you ask around no one will recognize that as his name. Goes by Jughead which is just as bad as his little sister Jellybean of all things, she may be young but she was his most fierce protector” Both men stood as if following an unspoken agreement and started to make their way downstairs so that Hiram could collect his things before the Pembrooke car pick him up “Was? Did the two of them fall out over something?” Clifford waited until Hiram had his coat on before ushering him out of the door so that the two could speak away from teenage ears.

“Nothing of the sort, that little girl loves her brother so much so she came down here in a fit of rage when I suggested Cheryl mate him. No, his mother Gladys however started to make arrangements to move to Canada when Jughead presented, said she couldn't deal with the shame. She took off with Jellybean about a year ago now, it’s just FP looking after the omega now.” At that moment a sleek black car pulled up and a man dressed in a suit got out and opened the door for Hiram while bowing his head in respect. He moved to enter the care when Clifford grabbed his arm “Listen, I heard what Hermione did to you, my advice is to go down to that disgusting trailer park and leave with the Jones boy. It might just be what you need.” Letting go of Hiram’s arm he smile and nodded a goodbye before entering Thornhill once again. 

His conversation with Clifford played on his mind day and night, which is why after almost a week of self-torment he stood looking at the Jone’s trailer in front of him frowning. If Clifford was right then this was no place for his future plaything to live, stepping up to the door he waited a second before knocking on the peeling white paint. FP opened the door, dressed in jeans, an old t-shirt with a black and red checkered shirt over the top, and studied Hiram before speaking “Pray do tell as to why is Hiram Lodge, a successful businessman is knocking on my trailer door.” Hiram opened his mouth to reply “Wait let me guess, you heard about my Juggy and wanted to see what all the talk was about” 

FP’s stance changed slightly now, he was still leaning against the door frame but was now tense with his fists clenched shut, ready to throw a punch. Clearing his throat Hiram said “I am here about your son, Forsythe” a low growl came from FP’s throat “but I'm also here to do business with you, offering you a deal that you might want to hear before you refuse.” Looking him up and down FP stepped back into the trailer, holding the door open with a raised eyebrow. Wasting no time in case other man changed his mind Hiram entered and struggled not to pull a face, it was by no means dirty but it was small, far to small for one person never mind two.

A pillow and blanket sat next to a well-loved couch which suggested that one of the two Jones slept there, judging by the sweet smell it was the omega and not FP who spent their nights on a worn-out couch. After sitting on the couch and accepting a cold beer Hiram got to work, knowing how protective FP is of his son, after asking around town. 

“I’d like to buy your son Mr. Jones, and the way I see it its a win for both of us. I want an omega, your omega, and you can’t afford to look after him. This way he will get everything he could ever need and you can use the money I’m offering to do whatever you need to.’’ As he said this he glanced around the living room and kitchen. FP leaned back on his chair with narrow eyes “How much money are you offering Lodge?” His voice was rough and his eyes fell to the carpet “Half a million, more if you want it, Mr Jones, I’m serious about this deal.” 

Standing up FP finished his bottle and got another once from the fridge, he finished that one got another, and leaned against the fridge while studying the table in front of him. “I love my boy Lodge, don't you ever doubt that but your right I can't look after him, not with only my wage. I want a contract drawn up about everything, how you'll treat him and anything like that and I want to be able to see him. Do that and its a deal.” Smiling at his victory Hiram stayed for another hour talking details with FP and it was agreed that he leave before Jughead got home from school, both adults knowing he wouldn't like the arrangement.


	2. Jughead’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some background on Jugheads life. Hope you enjoy and don’t forget to comment and leave kudos ☺️  
> Hey guys, I've updated the chapter slighly to inclued more info on little Jug's life.

Jughead Jones lived on the Southside of Riverdale, in Sunnyside trailer park with his dad and until recently his mum and little sister Jellybean. He also attended the Southside schools from age 5 till he was 13 due to an ‘incident’ involving matches and now melted bin. Jughead was always a hyperactive child and couldn't keep still while he was left alone in the break detection room, so he went through the teacher's bag and found the matches. 

His ‘attempted arson’ led to him spending 6 months in Leopold and Loeb Juvenile detention centre, which was terrible for the young boy but also brilliant. While he was serving his time at L&L Jughead made friends with Sweet Pea (who was in for beating a Northsider for insulting his sub older brother) and Fangs (who was in for attacking the officers who arrested Sweet pea) who stayed his friends and allies even after Juvie and into school. 

Together with his next-door neighbour Toni, a bubbly but deadly girl who was constantly trying to convince her parents to let her dye her hair, the three boys took the Southside by storm. Rallying the other children in their trailer park, leading to FP and the other Serpents calling them the “Baby Snakes”. 

Living on the wrong side of town made him a target when he started Riverdale High, by the end of his first week he was begging his dad to send him to Southside High, that way he'd be the same as everyone else, poor and ‘trouble’. His dad just shook his head and said he was giving Jug the start that he needed in life so that he wouldn't end up like him, a gang member and working two jobs. 

Waking up on his 14th birthday to be an omega was a shock to everyone, most thought he'd be an alpha or at worst a beta-like his parents, no one ever thought that the sassy, emo from the Southside would be an omega. His mum had struck his across the face and called him a whore, JB had gotten a slap as well when she tried to comfort her crying brother. 

His dad had pulled the night shift the night before at Pops and then had a shift at Andrews construction right after when he had back-to-back shifts like this Fp left his Serpent jacket hanging on the back of the door. After his mum had left to drop JB at school and drown her fury at the Whyte Wyrm Jughead wrapped himself in the jacket and sobbed, ending up leaning against the side of the couch for support. That was how his dad had found him when he came home at lunch, his baby boy wearing a gang jacket that was much too big for him, tears rolling down his face and the soft smell of sawdust, chocolate, and honey. 

That night Jughead and JB were sent to the next door trailer, the Topaz’s, that didn't spot them hearing the screaming match coming from their home though, from that night on the two youngest Jone’s shared a double bed with their father while their mum slept on the couch. Gladys started to take more and more shifts at work to the point where she was never at the trailer anymore, saving money so that she could take her daughter “away from that fucking thing”. Ten months after Jughead’s birthday Fred fired Fp and Jug came home to the trailer to find his little sister, the 11-year-old who fought anyone who stood against him savagely, gone along with his mum. Toledo. 

His 15th birthday was spent at his friends Archie’s house, his dad insisting that the disagreements between Fred and himself shouldn't stop the boys seeing each other, afterwards, Jughead and his dad went to Pops for a burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake. When they got back to the trailer sheriff Keller was there with his deputy’s, searched the trailer, and arrested Fp for ‘possession with intent to supply’. Social services tried to step in after Fp had been sentenced to 2 months at Shankshaw, but the Penny Peabody turned up at the meeting and pointed out that Fp signed a contact a few years ago saying that if anything happened to him then Jughead would go into Tallboys custody. 

From the meeting Penny took him to the Whyte Wyrm, he was given a Serpent jacket that was slightly too big for him and dog tags with the Serpent emblem engraved on them (Sweet Pwa gave them to him with a massive grin, saying that he was glad his brother's tags went to him) instead of a tattoo. Jughead sat on one of the bar stools fingering his necklace most of the night, content in watching the other young serpents play pool, and try and worm a drink out of Hog Eye. At closing time he was taken to the back room where there was a sofa bed with his blanket from the trailer and a few of his things. 

The day before his dad got out of Shanksaw Tallboy and a few others clean the trailer and swapped out their old couch for the sofa bed from the Whyte Wyrm so that he didn't have to share with Fp anymore, stocked up the cupboards too so that Fp could adjust to normal life before going back to work. Fp went back to work at Pop’s and Jughead continued school, once he presented as omega the bullies backed off but now he got looks and snarky sex comments. It was good, the two Jones boys made a routine for themselves and Jughead was happy until his dad sat him down 3 weeks after his 16th birthday. 

His dad sat opposite, knee bouncing on the faded carpet, it was a tick Jughead hadn't seen his dad show since the first few days he got out of Shanksaw. He was nervous like he expected an attack. “Had a visitor today boy” Fp’s voice was rough. Jughead just nodded, getting more and more nervous by the second, and tapped his brown leather cuff bracelet (a joint gift from the younger serpents, to hid his pressure point). “Hiram Lodge came by, said he wanted to make a business deal” His dad took in a deep breath, tilted his head back and exhaled slowly “Wanted to make a deal, about you Juggie” His heart stopped, he felt sick. He nodded again, prompting his dad to continue.

“He’s going to buy you, son,” Jughead thought about that for a second, ‘going to’ not ‘trying to’, his dad had already said yes, sold the only child he had left. Warm tears started to roll down his cheeks. “You’ve already said yes then? Ready to pack me off to god knows where?” Both of them were crying now, and Jug only just noticed the empty beer bottles by the door and felt his stomach drop. “With the money, I'm bringing in I can barely pay the rent and buy us food Juggie. I didn't just say yes either, put across conditions and he agreed to ‘em. You'll still be going to school, still able to see me, you just won't be living here anymore.” A sob escaped Jughead’s lips and he held his head in his hands, Fp’s strong arms embraced him and they just sat there, crying for hours. 

The next morning as Fp was about to leave for work, eyes red and looking run down, Jughead leaned against the door “Not going to school today, or the rest of the week, want to spend as much time here as I can before I go” His voice was rough, throat dry and eye’s itchy. Fp made a face of surprise, they'd sat and eaten breakfast together and talked, not about this, anything but this and yet here Jughead was, in hesitant acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, in this one Juggie meets Hiram.

Hiram wasted no time drawing up a contract for him and FP to sign, it only took a week for it to be ready. 

“I, Hiram Lodge, swear that Forsythe Pendleton III (Jughead) Jones will be safe while in my possession. While he is in my possession he will continue to attend Southside high school if he wishes, he will also be able to visit his father (FP Jones) so long as I am informed and approve beforehand. All clothing, food and school supplies will be provided for him. Should Jughead become hospitalized due to neglect or abuse then his father (FP Jones) will be able to remove Jughead from my possession and keep the money that was given to him in trade for the omega.” 

Fp had offered to come to the Pembrooke to sign it rather than Hiram coming back to the trailer park, possibly to see where his son will be living or possibly avoiding questions from his fellow Serpents. From the second Fp entered the lobby he was taking everything in, the security, the decoration, everything that made it different from his own home. The two men sat at the dining table, a glass of scotch in hand, Fp’s green eyes rimmed with red. He'd been crying Hiram noticed, the shadows under his eyes are also a lot more prominent. “I take it Jughead didn't respond well to our agreement Fp?” he asked the man opposite him, he received a dry chuckle in response “Cried when I first told him, agreed the next morning and he's spent the last week either in bed brooding or at Pop’s.” 

Fp brought the glass to his lips and downed half of it “He’s dealing better than expected though, I was certain he'd be cross country again. He made it to Canada once you know, back when he found out he wasn't going to the same school as his sister.” Hiram nodded, he'd heard as much from the people he'd asked, there was a lot of stories about the boy but two stuck out most though, this one and “I hope, Mr. Jones, that I'm not going to wake up to my home burning around me” 

Fp smiled “Can’t promise nothing although the whole thing was blown out of proportion if you asked me. The only damage was a plastic bin, wasn't worth the time they made him do” Fp had a glint in his eye, something Hiram recognized from his own time as a father, pride. Loud buzzing broke the silence between the men, the serpent leader looked at his phone, sighed, and put it away. “I think its best if this gets signed now otherwise Jug’s either going to torch the whole building or try and back out” the buzzing stopped, Fp held up five fingers and started putting them down, just as Fp was putting his last finger down the buzzing started again.

Hiram raised an eyebrow as he collected the contract from his study desk and placed it on the table, Fp signed the dotted line then he did, the buzzing only stopping for a few seconds before picking up again the entire time. The two men sat in silence for a time, each in their own thoughts until there was a single nock on the door before an elderly man appeared, “Forgive the interruption Mr. Lodge but there is a young boy in the lobby wanting to speak to his father. He seems quite angry” The elderly man glanced out the window at the pouring rain before continuing “The young lad is only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, sir, no jacket with him, soaked through and shivering” Fp swore under his breathe, anger flashing in his eyes, and went to stand “Bring him up for me please Smithers”

Fp raised an eyebrow at him as Smithers went to escort the young omega up. Hiram tapped the contract “He’s mine now isn't he? I think its time that I meet him” Nodding Fp sat down again and finished off his drink “It might be a better idea to meet him when he isn't pissed off, or freezing to death just to prove a dam point” Hiram poured the man another drink and smile while tapping the table “And what point is he trying to prove?” Fp’s hand was waved in a dismissive manner “I took his serpent jacket while he slept on Saturday, swears that his leathers are the only jacket he’ll wear. The stupid boy probably intends to catch his death unless I give it back, enjoys a battle of wills he does” 

Again Hiram nodded as Fp tipped back his drink and poured another, gang jackets were taken from omega’s when they're sold or mated, for the same reason that omega’s aren't allowed gang tattoos, they are a sign of ownership. The apartment door opened and a young boy, stood with his head high and face flushed red and body trembling in what seemed to be a mixture of rage and cold. His skin was pale and smooth, a strong jaw that was clenched tightly, stunning blue eyes, pink full lips, and long locks of pitch-black hair which was mostly hidden under a grey wool beanie. 

The omega’s body was still shivering against the heat of the apartment and his clothes were clinging to his skin. “Your not fucking funny you know, first my jacket and now my knife? I want them both back or I swear to God” Fp slammed his hand against the table and stood again, looking at his son, “You know dam well why I took the jacket boy, its the same reason I took that dam knife and why I’ll be taking those tags as well” Jughead made a growl like sound in the back of his throat, he glared at his father as he clutched at the chain around his neck. 

Sensing that things were about to get out of control Hiram stepped in “Seeing as your here Jughead you can stay, I’m sure Fp wouldn't mind bringing some of your belongings over in the morning. You saved my car a trip.” His voice was firm and demanding, leaving no room for argument. Stepping inside from the door frame and towards the living room Jughead looked at Hiram for the first time since stepping into the apartment. He stood there for a minute, looking Hiram up and down before giving a single sharp nod, a “sorry about the carpet Mr. Lodge” was muttered. 

Placing a hand on Fp’s should Hiram guided him towards the door, knowing that both Jones needed to calm down, Fp led himself be led, avoiding looking at his son. Once they were at the door Hiram spoke in a low voice “I’ll send a car for you tomorrow Fp if you could bring his things with you, clothes and personal items and such.” Glancing towards the boy standing in his living room, watching him, he lowered his voice “See if you can find that jacket as well, I have no qualms about him wearing it” Fp nodded, and his eyes shown with emotion for a second, if it was thanks, pain or sadness, Hiram wasn't sure. 

Aware of his son’s eyes burning holes into his head Fp leaned closer to Hiram, his voice low and soft “He likes praise, never got enough of me and Gladys” Hiram filed that away for future reference “I don’t think he ever came to terms with being an omega either, his mother..…” Fp’s voice cracked and he glanced at his son “she hated it, told him he disappointed her, tried to beat it out of him once” 

Hiram nodded, as disgusting as it was parents often tried to ‘cure’ their child of being an omega, not being able to stand the thought of taking care of someone so needy, so weak. In a world where it was stand strong or fall omega’s were hard to properly care for, they needed love, touches, affection, and company. Meeting his omega’s eyes once again, after closing the door on Fp, Hiram promised himself that he'd give his boy whatever attention he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Hiram helps his boy get warm, settled and feeling loved. As always comments are encouraged and I hope everyone is closing with lockdown xx


	4. Chapter 4

Bullets of rain splattered against the windows, the dark sky set alight with the occasional strike of lightning, it set the mood for what was bound to be a draining evening, Jughead thought bitterly. He was still standing in a stranger's living room, cold and shivering, alone with the man who now owned him. Hiram finished his drink, placed it down on the table, and studied him “Strip” Rage grew inside his chest, fighting off the cold, ‘strip?’ Hiram may own him now and have legal rights forcefully strip him and mate him but Jughead wasn't about to undress for any stranger, legal rights or not. So he tilted his head up to meet Hiram’s eyes from across the room and crossed his arms. 

“Your upset that your life has been turned upside down?” Hiram’s voice was soft, curious “That your father sold you to me without discussing it with you and that you no longer have your jacket because you can have your jacket back if you want it. Though I don't see what good it would do a sixteen-year-old who died of hypothermia, so I’ll ask again. Strip” This time the command was more forceful, and the anger pooled in Jughead’s stomach slowly burned away into pain, this was his life now. To strip when told, Jughead felt tears brim behind his eyes, but if it meant getting his jacket back, a symbol of the one place in town where it didn't matter he was an omega, then he was willing to swallow his pride, for now, he could go back to resisting again tomorrow, once he had his leathers firmly on his back. 

Uncrossing his arms, and averting his eyes from the older man, Jughead lifted his ’S’ t-shirt above his head and dropped it to the floor next to him, unbothered, now, by the quickening damp carpet. Hiram nodded once, and left through a white, grand door, Jughead continued to strip until he was just in his boxers. His tags lay against his chest, cold-like they'd been in a freezer, his bracelet against his wrist becoming itchy and uncomfortable. 

The chill seemed worse than before, seeping into his bone and giving him the urge to curl into himself to stay warm, he remembered reading somewhere that warm thoughts can distract from the cold. He couldn't hear Hiram coming back so it was worth a try, he thought first of Archie’s 9th birthday party, when he, betty and the redhead stayed up all night toasting marshmallows, he then thought of the night he joined the serpents, how the other teen’s had welcomed him into their ranks with open arms. 

A warm hand on his chin startled him out of his thoughts, tilting his head up until he was looking Hiram in the eyes, his hands clenching into fists and shoulders tensing before relaxing in defeat. Jughead flinched as Hiram’s thumb grazed against the red splodge that had flowered on his right cheekbone earlier that day, Reggie had made a snide comment in the locker room about his dad ‘finally getting rid of him’. Jughead snapped, shoving him over a bench, earning a right hook for his trouble, Sweet Pea had pressed a cold towel to his face for half an hour which had stopped the throbbing but now, with Hiram’s thumb pressing down, it was burning again. There was a dark look in Hiram’s eyes, a dangerous look that Jughead had seen in his father's eyes just before he went out to put ghoulies in their place, it was a look that made him shiver and give his arms goosebumps. 

Hiram’s hand moved from his cheek to his hair, running through the damp locks and pushing the beloved beanie off his head and onto the floor, allowing the dark curls to fall over his eyes. “There we go, that's better” Hiram’s voice was soft and quiet now, almost like a hum. He continued to run his fingers over Jughead’s scalp and the omega had to admit that the gesture was soothing “Come on beautiful, let's get you warmed up before putting you to bed, try and get rid of those dark bags” Colour flushed in Jughead’s cheeks again, not used to being given affection or compliments, he was also worried, Hiram wanted to take him to bed, whether or not he planned to sleep with him left unsaid. Fear shot up Jughead’s spine and left him with the urge to curl into a ball never get back up, it was the same urge that Jughead remembers getting when he was young, five or six, and he had seen his dad laying on the floor of the Whyte Wyrm black, blue and red surrounded by other serpents with shitty first aid supplies. 

The hand left his hair and wrapped around his wrist, over his bracelet and making the metal clip dig uncomfortable into his pressure point, it left blood rushing to his head and eyes swim making him forget the brutal chill in his bones. His feet were moving, Jughead noted after a few seconds, he wanted to stop, to pull away from this man who thinks he can waltz into his life wearing a suit that could buy half of Sunnyside and control him. 

He couldn't though, his limbs both too heavy and to light at the same time, the fear was slowly bleeding out of his chest and being replaced with calmness, for a second Jughead thought that his legs would give out when he stopped moving. The pressure was gone from his wrist which left him slightly more lucid but the heaviness remained, he was standing on a soft blue rug in the middle of a white and silver bathroom. Blinking a few times to clear his eyes, Jughead reached out and leaned on the pristine sink, putting his weight on it and using it to keep himself upright. 

A bath took up most of the room, white with silver taps, it was so long and wide that Jughead would be able to lay down fully and still be comfortable. Steam curled in the air as it rises from the bubbly water smelling of cherry’s, the smell and heat was soothing and Jughead closed his eyes in hope that when he opened them the heaviness would be gone from his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for taking so long but I was desperately trying to finish A level work so I don’t fall behind next year, that’s finished now so I will (hopefully) be updating once a month. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think and stay safe xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after FP leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write this but I got most of it finished and got stuck on two different endings. It took me a while to chose and then I deleted it and rewrote the entire chapter! Hopefully, this is alright though. I would like to say that I'm looking for a beta reader so if you would be interested please let me know in the comments. I would like to thank Yukichouji both for the comments and the advice and support they have given me on Tumblr. I strongly advise reading their work.

When Jughead opened his eyes again a few seconds later the heaviness was mostly gone allowing him to think clearly and a shiver ran through his body, while the water was hot, judging from the steam, that didn't stop the coolness of the titles run down his spine. Jughead’s eye caught a pile of soft-looking black towels, and God how he'd like to be wrapped in one of them now. Hiram stood by the bath watching him out of the corner of his eye while he checked the temperature of the water. “Your father will bring your own wash things around with the rest of your clothes tomorrow but you'll use mine tonight, I might decide that you'll use my thing on a regular basis but we’ll just have to see about that.” 

Annoyance itched under Jughead’s skin and helped ground him even further, this man already owns him so why is he scenting? Doing what wanna-be mates do in high school? Hiram stood a rolled his sleeve down from his elbow and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I’ll have Smithers wash your clothes” Hiram’s nose twitched slightly and disgust pasted in his eyes for a brief second used to finer things he obviously disapproves of Jughead’s style. Good, he thought, he’d be able to annoy him without really trying, a victory no matter how small. “So that you’ll be able to wear them again tomorrow, tonight though you’ll be borrowing some of my things” Jughead’s attention moved from Hiram now bare chest to another, smaller, pile on the shelve above the hamper that the towels were on, though he couldn't make out what they were he could tell that they were soft and deep purple and black. 

Looking back at Hiram, who had now removed his watch and was taking off his trousers, he started shifting backward slightly, unnerved. “Take your boxers off and get into the tub please Jughead” The ‘no’ was on the tip of his tongue but he was still shivering from the cold and he couldn't remember the last time, if anytime, he had a bath, it was just quick showers in a shitty bathroom at the trailer. So he turned away from Hiram, slipped down his boxers, stepped out of them and into the hot water, keeping his knees close to his chest Jughead tensed when the water behind him sloshed around and his back was pulled against a warm chest. He kept his eyes fixed forwards, still tense, as he felt Hiram’s lips press behind his ear then move further down until the older man was kissing his neck.

Hiram’s arms moved so that one was tracing the left side of Jughead’s rib’s and the other with his elbow on the side of the tub so that Hiram could grip the young boy's locks, his legs either side of Jughead holding him so close that he could feel the older man’s cock pressed against his arse cheeks. A red flush spread across his chest and his hands twitched, wanting to move and push away the man's mouth, the flush deepened at the whimper that escaped his lips when Hiram gently pulled on his hair until Jughead’s head was resting on Hiram’s shoulder. A kiss was planted on the side of his neck, then another and another until it was playing on the young boy's hormones and soothed him slightly until Hiram bite down hard on his neck. In a split second, Hiram’s arms had moved from their previously relaxed positions and were now wrapped around Jughead’s body, trapping his arms across his chest, and were stopping him from moving, the business man’s sharp alpha teeth breaking the skin and sinking into the skin of his neck. Tears burned in Jughead’s eyes, Hiram was giving him the mate bite mark which usually happened after a long courting period or marriage, being given it without warning or preparation burned like a brand until eventually the heat was replaced with more heaviness.

It continued to spread from his neck across his body until he was numb and relaxed, gasping quietly for breath and leaning heavily against Hiram, who was licking the bite mark and placing soft kisses in the surrounding area “I’m sorry lamb, that must of hurt so much but I know that your a difficult one and the process will go a lot quicker and less painful if you're as close to subspace as possible.” Despite his dazed state, Jughead knew what he was talking about, when omega's are bought or married they had to be ‘properly claimed’ within 6 hours, which meant being entered anally without prep or lube. This didn't always mean sex, it could be a toy or fingers, Jughead hoped it wouldn't be sex and if he were able to he’d beg, pride be dammed.

Hiram kept one arm around his young omega, holding him steady, and moved his other one downwards, tracing the boy's spine with his fingertips. Sliding between the pale cheeks Hiram began placing soft kisses down the boy's neck then back up and behind his ear before pressing to fingers into and past the ring of muscles, Jughead let out a pained whimper at the intrusion “Shh sweetheart, I know it hurts but it will be over soon. I promise” Continually whispering soft promises and apologies, Hiram continued pushing his fingers in until he reached his knuckles then started to pull out. Jughead had tears falling down his red face at the dull ache and seer shame, limbs too heavy to move Jughead sat still as Hiram continued to place kisses against his flushed skin and whisper but he was too far gone in his own mind to figure out what he was saying. After a while, when the water went from hot to lukewarm, Hiram started to rub spice-scented body wash over him, gently wiped his face with a damp cloth, and rubbed Tea Tree shampoo and conditioner into his hair. Jughead was so out of it that he could barely process being picked up from the bath and wrapped in one of the fluffy towels he longed for less than half an hour ago or being dressed in slightly too big briefs and an expensive silk shirt that fell well past his knee.

———————————————————————————————————————————

A groan escaped Jughead’s throat as he opened his eyes, took a second for him to remember where he was, jerking out of bed Jughead caught his foot in the blanket and tripped. Standing up again he studied the bedroom that he was in, warm golden walls and a soft grey rug upon the shiny wooden floor. The bed, the biggest bed he'd ever seen, had grey covers that matched the rug and a mountain of pillows. It was also empty, clutching his dog tags Jughead thought back to the night before, relief flooded through his chest, he may have been claimed and marked but he want raped. 

The door open and Jughead was temporarily blinded by the warm yellow light from the hallway, a tall figure stood in the middle of the light, Hiram. The breath in his lungs caught in his throat and Jughead felt like he was choking, it reminded of the asthma attack he had when he was little, the sharp pain in his chest and dry throat. 

Warm arms wrapped around his trembling body, pulling him into Hiram’s chest and rubbing his back. Jughead tried to pull away but his limbs were still panic-ridden and Hiram was stronger than he looked, Hiram allowed him to struggle until he tired himself out and pressed his head against the chest in front of him, sobbing. 

Promises that everything was going to be alright were whispered into his ear and a hand-rubbed his scalp, soothing the young boy and making him drowsy. He was slowly moved back to the bed and laid down, Jughead fell asleep being held and feeling safer than he had for a while, not since he used to share the bed with F.P. and Jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is faring well with the shit show that is the world at the moment. It would make my day to receive a comment from one of you lovely people and suggestings and corrections are always welcome. I'm aiming to answer every comment I get so please feel free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect eyebrow was raised at him, “You look completely stoned mate” It had been so long since he’d heard her British accent, it hadn't changed at all and fitted her in every way. Sitting up and leaning against the headboards Jughead smiled at his surrogate sister, they’d known each other almost their entire lives, her and her brother Cinnamon were the original Serpent prince and princess, and had adopted Jughead as a younger brother the second he stepped foot in the Wyrm all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Another chapter, wow that was quick and this one is longer compared to my other chapters. Sadly my school is being a pain at the moment so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write but hopefully I can keep my promise to update once a month. There is an original character in this chapter and their story will be at the end of chapter notes, please let me know if you want them to be more detailed. Also, I do not have a Beta-reader so let me know of any mistakes, please.  
> Hope everyone is well and enjoys.

Jughead was used to being woken up by his phone alarm, 5:30 every morning for almost two years and by the time it’s 6:30 he’s up, showered, dressed, walked Hotdog and started breakfast. It was a steady routine that the Jone’s men had, F.P. walked the sheepdog of the evening and Jughead of the morning while also using the opportunity to knock Toni out of bed. 

So when he awoke to warm sunshine splashed across his back it surprised him, he kept still though when he noticed that his pillow was a space-heater and also moving up and down at a steady pace, the events of the evening before flashed behind his eyes and a burning ball of tension formed in his chest and left a burning feeling in his lungs. 

Bringing his arm out from under the blanket Jughead brought his hand to clutch his tags, his hand was shaking, violently, and the burning feeling in his chest threatened to take over. Stuffing his other hand into his mouth he let out a sob, tears running down his face while trying to keep as still as possible. 

How pathetic, he thought, in the last 24 hours you've broken down how many times? Four times, at least the first two times you were alone or with Toni, but your crying in front of him? How dare you give him the satisfaction, let him see you break. What chance in hell do you have in convincing the Serpents to continue letting you be the serpent prince if you can’t keep it together? They may not care about second genders but they need the heir to the throne to be strong, for the future of the gang. 

To busy trapped in his own self-hatred Jughead didn't register Hiram shifting until he was pressed against the heat of his chest, just like the night before. His hands trapped against his alpha’s strong chest all he could do was try and pull backwards as he felt a large hand press against his neck, against his mark. The harder the hand pressed against his neck the calmer he became, it was like fluffy white clouds blocking out all the darkness, the feeling reminded him of his pressure point being used against him but more intense. 

After a few minutes, his entire body went limp, it was like being under a weighted blanket, warm and secure. The hand left his neck and rough lips placed a kiss on his mark, slowly moving upwards until they were behind his ear. 

“Go back to sleep Juggie” A shudder ran down Jughead’s spine, Hiram’s voice was as rough as his lips, low and commanding. “It’s still early, go to sleep and give your hormones a chance to settle. It’s going to be a hard weekend baby but you’ll settle down soon” Another kiss was placed behind his ear as he remembered that it was Friday morning, he had school today but he just couldn't bring himself to care, not with his eye’s slowly closing again and a yawn escaping his throat. 

Despite trying to stay awake for as long as possible the young boy was asleep within five minutes, relaxed and looking much younger than he did when awake. Hiram laid with him for another hour before getting up, although F.P. agreed to this arrangement it was only because it was what’s best for his son and meeting him when it was dropping his son's things off in a state of undress was not going to make him any happier.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Jughead blinked before screwing his eyes shut again, groaning and pressing his face into the nearest pillow. Taking a deep breath he let a familiar sent invade his senses, violets, strawberries and sandalwood, an odd combination but the smells fit together perfectly. It was difficult to think like the thoughts just refused to form, but that wasn't so surprising if he'd had a blunt the night before with her. 

She wasn't supposed to be here for another week, to celebrate their anniversary, but she was impulsive and it wouldn't surprise him if she’d jumped an earlier plane to surprise him. Opening his eye’s slowly he turned his head towards one of his favourite girls, raven hair hung around hair pale face and blue eyes stared back at him. 

A perfect eyebrow was raised at him, “You look completely stoned mate” It had been so long since he’d heard her British accent, it hadn't changed at all and fitted her in every way. Sitting up and leaning against the headboards Jughead smiled at his surrogate sister, they’d known each other almost their entire lives, her and her brother Cinnamon were the original Serpent prince and princess, and had adopted Jughead as a younger brother the second he stepped foot in the Wrym all those years ago. 

“Missed you to Bg, even if you take every chance to make fun of me” His voice was rough and his throat scratchy when was the last time he'd had something to drink? He’d brought a milkshake home from Pop’s but abandoned it after finding out his knife was missing, looking around the room for the first time since waking up he remembered where he was and a heavy feeling formed in his gut. 

A laughed escaped rosy red lips as Bubblegum rolled off the bed and stood up, offering his hand “Come on JJ, I got Hiram’s driver to stop at Pop’s on the way here, your daddy was not impressed and your alpha? Well, he only let me in coz he knows my cousin” There was a grin on her lips and a glint of chaos in her eyes. It terrified him how much she looks like her father sometimes.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled, ox-blood coloured nails digging into his skin, stumbling to his feet he found himself being dragged through the door and into a kitchen. Leaving him standing next to the island the older girl began pulling food out of Pop’s takeaway bags and talking a mile a minute, tuning her out he focused on his surroundings taking in the obnoxiously white cupboards and dark countertops. Looking down at himself he realised that grey joggers and one of his ’S’ t-shirts weren't what he was wearing when he woke up this morning and felt his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink at the thought of someone, most likely Hiram, changing his clothes while he slept. 

“So I’ve been thinking JJ” Bubbles voice startled him out of his mortification and she offered him a sad smile and coffee cup, “The government law says that a leading omega needs to have a co-leader for the sake or they can be detained and be chipped and sold and shit, but I was looking over the official documents on the flight over and it doesn't specify what second gender the co-leader has been too.” She paused, took a sip of her milkshake and smiled at him, excitement shining clear in her eyes “Which means that you can lead the Serpents just as you were intended to with me by your side, the law says an omega can’t rule alone but says nothing about to omegas” 

He smiled at her, unable not to, he was so lucky that she decided that she wanted him as a brother, she and Cinnamon is the only reason that his dad was king right now and him in line for the throne. Sitting on a barstool he watched as she pulled her hair into a loose bun and shrug off her leather jacket, the back had two snakes curling around each other in a mimic of Hermes staff, it was an old Serpent jacket, back from when her dad was still king. 

“Hiram may be a bit of a problem but you might not be here long so we shouldn't be too worried I guess” At his confused glance she continues “You remember how dead set F.P was about you going to Southside High? It only took you and Toni to wear him down, imagine how quickly he’d break the contract with the combined force of you, me, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs! I give him a week, he may be a cutthroat leader but he’s easy enough to wear down when you know how to do it” She finished both her drink and little speech with a smile on her lips. 

Jughead thought back to when his dad was named king, how David had said he wanted Jughead to take over his father when he’s older as his own children where being sent away so it fell to him, as his adopted son, to lead the gang eventually. Even though he had felt honoured and the pride coming from Bubblegum, Cinnamon, and his dad was amazing he had never actually wanted to be king whereas it was Bubblegums dream to lead her father's people. 

Clearing his throat and starting the food she’d laid out in front of him, he pondered the thought for a few minutes. “So you're going to be staying in town for a bit then,” he said before continuing to eat his pancake. Her grin widened, taking his question to mean he wanted her to be his co-leader, “Yep, got the keys to my dad's old trailer, I’m here permanently now considering how you can’t seem to keep yourself out of trouble” 

He nodded, if she was staying that meant that her mate was on her way, the two girls could never be away from each other for long, Taylor was an Alpha. He knew she was, a loving and caring alpha who allowed her omega to get involved in gang business and go to college. “Well then, you and Taylor can be co-leaders then, I never wanted the gig you know that. If it wasn't what your dad wanted then I would have stepped down ages ago but it was his dream for you or Cinnamon to take over so it’s time I stepped down.” 

It all fell out of his mouth at once and for a second he was worried that she hadn't understood him until her eyes watered and she grabbed hold of his arms before giving him a tight hug. She pulled back after a while and wiped her eyes, smudging her eyeliner, and offering him the biggest grin he'd ever seen and the heavy feeling lightened somewhat. 

“What about Hiram? You're going to stay here?” He knew that all he had to do was say the word and she’d find a way to break the contract and he’d be home again before the month's end, but if he did say the word then he’d be being selfish. He knew that and yet the words “No, get me out of here” almost slipped past his lips. 

“My mum is trying to stop my dad from seeing Jelly, gotten lawyers and everything but if he uses this money to fix up the trailer then he might get partial custody or at least visits. Me forcing him to break the contact might mean I never see her again, nothing happened Bg I swear so I’ll stay for now. I promise though if anything and I mean anything happens I’ll phone you up straight away.” 

It was tense as she studied his face, she knew when he was lying every single time, before she nodded and moved the conversation over to a lighter subject. They sat like that for hours, talking about what happened in each of their lives over the past year, letters couldn't express everything after all. 

The sky was turning orange by the time Hiram appeared and told Bg that a car was here to take her back to Sunnyside when had he gotten back from wherever he was? Jughead watched as Bubblegum gathered her things and kissed his cheek goodbye before slipping out the door, the feeling in his gut had gone he noted annoyed. He had no doubt that the feel was due to being away from Hiram so soon after being claimed. 

“I’m sorry I left today but your father brought some troubling news to my attention this morning and I knew you’d be safe with Miss James” The older man paused and shifted unsure “I hope that you weren't too uncomfortable?” The only answer he received was a blank stare, he cleared his throat. “At any rate, my schedule is clear for the next three days so that our hormones have time to properly settle.” 

Continuing to look at him, Jughead could feel tears forming in his eyes, why oh why hadn't he taken Bg up on her offer? He and F.P could work things out by themselves, his eyes met Hiram’s and he broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegum Smith is two years older than Jughead and is the daughter of David Smith, the Serpent king before F.P. After coming home from the army F.P took a break from the Serpents but went back to them when Jughead was 4, Bubblegum and her older brother Cinnamon saw the pair enter the bar and saw a playmate who then became a brother. Bubblegum and Jughead were joined at the hip after meeting and got into a lot of trouble together, including going to L&L at the same time. David ended up being sentenced to life in a high-security prison upstate after a fight with a northsider and Bubblegum and Cinnamon were sent to live with their mafia cousin in the UK, Bubblegum comes back every year so she and Jughead can celebrate getting out of L&L together and the two writing to each other all year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know! Bad misstress! This has taken longer than I thought it would, but in my defence, the British government has no idea what they are doing with my education. I know that it's a short one and I'm sorry but at least I gave you something. At the moment there is really only one special AO3 user who really comments, cough yukichouji cough, and I am worried that not many people are intresed so I ask you please! Leave me a comment, I don't mind if it's just saying that you like it, your ideas or any corrections that you have. Just so I know if its worth continuing.

Laughter echoed down the dark corridors, laughter is something that was rarely heard in these corridors especially at night. Cold white and grey rooms containing two stiff uncomfortable beds containing sleeping or restless teenagers lined the corridor, metal bars instead of doors allowing the residents to have whispered conversions with their neighbouring cells.

Jughead stood at the start of the dreaded corridor, looking at the faces of his fellow serpents, now grown into men, his feet started moving down the corridor without him even meaning to. Muscle memory he supposed, the further down the corridor he got the younger the faces become until he came to the last cell on the right-hand side of the dull corridor. Jughead stood there, looking through the bars of the cell at his younger self, there was a flashlight, playing cards and shitty sweets from the juvie’s tuck shop were scattered across the floor. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea sat with their backs against one of the beds while Jughead and Toni sat against the other bed and sitting in-between the two beds making them into a U shape was Jamie James, raven pixie cut with blue stripes, a black eye, and a serpent jacket, the serpent princess. As a girl, Toni wasn't supposed to be in the boy's wing and as the warden’s daughter Jamie certainly wasn't meant to be there but the two girls were experts at sweet-talking the guards at this point, Jamie more than Toni. The games were finishing up for the night and winnings being taken before heartfelt goodbyes were made. “I don’t believe that you two are getting out tomorrow, honestly what are Fangs and I meant to do with ourselves? Oh, don't give me that look T, your more than capable to look after yourself” laugh Sweets. 

Jamie smirked “Dunno boys, I might just have to burn another liquor store down so I can come back and look after you. What do you say JJ? Ready to graduate from classrooms and move onto something that really burns?” All she got in return was a horrified look from her new friend “Don’t look so worried JJ, there's no way in hell I'm coming back here” She glanced out of the bars and shook her head “Social services took me off that wicked cow so why is she being allowed to run an entire building full of kids, kids she has access to so she can break them.” 

The others watched as she blows a bubble and pops it, Jughead breaking the silence and starling all of them “Bubblegum!” he shouted and pointed at Jamie, she blinked and looked at the boy in front of her “I beg your pardon?” It was funny how she changed from an American girl who was the heir to a gang to a proper English lady. “We all of a nickname, you need one too and despite the tuck not selling it I've never seen you without bubblegum, so bubblegum.” 

16-year-old Jughead watches as the girl opened her mouth before closing it again “When we leave this hell hole tomorrow JJ, I'm taking you and your dad to see my dad. When I become queen I want a serpent like you by my side, someone I can trust not to betray me.” Older Jughead was nocked back and against the bars of the opposite cell as a guard appear and grabbed the two girls by the arm. The contact his head made with the bars made him blink and take in his surroundings again, laying in a warm bath with his back pressed against Hiram’s chest, Jughead tensed slightly. 

“There you are love, you went away there for a while.” Rough lips pressed against his neck before a sigh made him shiver, Hiram stood up causing Jug to fall backwards into the water. Warm arms caught him before his head made contact with the bathtub and straightened him “I've left you a towel and some PJs to change into, get out and come to bed before you freeze” 

Jughead waited until Hiram left before getting out the bath and drying himself, he thought about what he saw, what he remembered. How he and FP were taken into the Whyte wrym the day he was released from L&L and invited to be serpents, how the princess stood for him and how they trained for the trails together. 

Feeling what felt like a stone in his stomach Jughead got into bed and fell asleep listening to the soft breaths of his owner. 

\------------------------------------------------------------Time skip----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let it be said that Jughead Jones is a creature of habit so when he and Hiram made themselves a routine he was soothed slightly, not that the same can be said for Hiram. The alpha desperately wanted to take this boy to bed and make him scream in pleasure, but he needed the boy to trust him so he waited. Jughead had been at the apartment for close to three weeks now and Hiram with growing impatient, he wasn't sure how much longer to could wait. 

They woke together each morning and, after some upset mornings, Jughead got into the shower with Hiram and allowed himself to be washed by the older man, he had to admit it made him put inside. After the two were dressed Hiram's driver took them to pops for breakfast where Bubblegum was waiting to take her JJ to school, she would also take him home each day and stay with him until dinner. The dinners Hiram and Jughead shared were tense and Jug has a special type of hatred for them, that did not help the fact that the young boy was on edge after not seeing his dad for so long. He could of course but thought it best not to, he was not only still angry with him but Bubblegum was in the process of replacing him as queen. Which wouldn't be so bad is Jughead hadn't supported her as the current prince.

Hiram leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom and studied his sleeping omega, soon to be mate, and hummed. He was soft and caring but also strong and stubborn, he was perfect, though the business man was worried about his boys relationship with Bubblegum James. It was true that he knows her cousin Jason Robots, of course he did! Jason ran the British underworld, one of the most powerful mobsters in the world. 

She was getting in the way, still once Hiram takes his omega the bond will settle properly and he wont need to lean on her as much. It was Hiram’s job to look after the boy and he promised himself that he'd be slow, but what if being slow was making it worse?


End file.
